


A Start Like No Other

by methamphetamine



Series: ...and the infinite ache [5]
Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Gun Violence, How They Met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methamphetamine/pseuds/methamphetamine
Summary: “I’ll fucking kill you.” Cassidy whispered dangerously, holding the gun to Balalaika’s head. The cold metal of the pistol stung slightly against her skull, but the adrenaline pumping through her veins blurred any pain she may have felt. They were stood on a beach in the dark early morning, lord knows why Dimitri had chosen this as the place for them to meet. Waves crashing against the pale sand served as background noise and the smell of salt felt heavy in the air.
Relationships: Balalaika (Black Lagoon)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: ...and the infinite ache [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464646
Kudos: 5





	A Start Like No Other

“I’ll fucking kill you.” Cassidy whispered dangerously, holding the gun to Balalaika’s head. The cold metal of the pistol stung slightly against her skull, but the adrenaline pumping through her veins blurred any pain she may have felt. They were stood on a beach in the dark early morning, lord knows why Dimitri had chosen this as the place for them to meet. Waves crashing against the pale sand served as background noise and the smell of salt felt heavy in the air.

“Oh?” Said Balalaika, grinning. She couldn’t hide her manic glee; being held at gunpoint would terrify most people, but unfortunately for this bitch, Balalaika wasn’t ‘most people’. However, what she could hide was the gut wrenching disappointment that coursed through her. It would be such a shame to have this pretty woman killed and, if she was going to be honest with herself, Balalaika would say she might be even a little upset.

This was their first, no, second time meeting; Dimitri had yapped on about this former hooker from the USA, begging Balalaika to meet her, saying that they would make a great couple. They had met before once, a long time ago. Balalaika didn’t know if Cassidy remembered and nor did she care if this сука was about to try and kill her. Now, she had a gun to her head. Needless to say Dimitri would be getting a stern telling off when she got back, if she made it out of this alive. 

“And what makes you think you can kill me?” Asked Balalaika, still smiling. Cassidy’s finger inched closer to the trigger, twitching slightly when Balalaika shifted. The two of them were standing mere centimetres apart from each other, Cassidy leaning upwards slightly to press the gun against the Russian woman’s head. 

“What makes me think I can kill you? Ha!” Said Cassidy, laughing short and sharp. “I think I can kill you because I’ve got a fucking nine millimetre to your head, bitch.” Her accent was intoxicating to the taller woman, soft and subtle, something distinctly American and something slightly Latin, it was more pronounced than when they had first been introduced, there was always something about anger that brought out people’s accents. Another thing to consider in the long list of things that made Balalaika attracted to Cassidy was the fact that the shorter woman was threatening her; she always did have a thing for women who weren’t willing to tolerate other people’s shit.

”So why don’t you pull the trigger?” Balalaika said. She was really playing with fire here, she knew Cassidy’s history, she knew that the woman could kill in cold blood and steal the wallet off of her victim’s body. But here she was, taunting her, daring her to do it; daring Cassidy to murder her and loot her corpse.

”Oh don’t test me amante.” Cassidy laughed. Balalaika didn’t know what ‘amante’ meant, but she was willing to bet it was some kind of insult. “I’ll kill you, I promise.”

”But...?” Balalaika asked curiously. There was something in the intonation of Cassidy’s voice that made it sound like she was about to say something else. The former prostitute sighed and moved the gun to the side of Balalaika’s head, brown eyes flickering over the Russian woman’s lips for a moment.

”I need to try something first.” She whispered, leaning forwards, gun still firmly against Balalaika’s head. Her eyes shut slowly and their lips met.

The taller woman let her own eyes slip shut as they moved in unison, melting into the kiss. Cassidy’s lips were hot and little tiny sparks flew behind Balalaika’s eyelids as they slowly made out. Neither of them were in a hurry to break away. Somewhere behind her, the gun clattered to the ground.

Eventually, they broke apart, realising that they had fallen into an easy embrace. It felt natural, it felt like heaven brought to the mortal realm. That kiss made Balalaika realise the heat between her legs wasn’t just from the adrenaline, she was genuinely attracted to Cassidy.

”Well?” Balalaika asked, not letting any vulnerability show in her voice, yet still slightly afraid that she would end up having to kill her if she made a move. Right now, killing Cassidy was the last thing she wanted to do; fuck her, yes. Kill her? Not a chance. The shorter woman grinned.

”I still don’t want to be your friend.” She said. But before Balalaika could say anything... “I want to be yours.” The last few words she spoke came out in a whisper, like they were two girls at a sleepover sharing their darkest secrets.

”You have no idea what you do to me, крошечный котенок.” She said, pulling Cassidy into another kiss. Their touches were soft this time, unhurried. Now that there wasn’t the threat of death between them, they relaxed into a natural rhythm, tongue to tongue, hands tangled in hair. 

They broke apart after a while, the balmy night air surrounding them both and the gentle start of a sunrise in the background. Cassidy went to speak, but Balalaika silenced her with a kiss. 

“Not now kitten.” She mumbled into her lips, letting her cigar-stained breath wash over the other woman’s face. Cassidy shuddered and gripped Balalaika’s shirt with her slender fingers. Her mouth tasted of mint and death, a combination the Russian woman could see herself becoming intoxicated by.

”We’ve met before, haven’t we?” Said Cassidy carefully, looking up at her under long eyelashes. Balalaika grinned.

”That we have.” She said. “I didn’t think you would remember.” They lapsed into silence again, both lost in a perfect moment, held in each other’s embrace.

As the sun set and the ocean waves lapped gently at the shore, they broke apart, only for Balalaika to take Cassidy by the hand. 

“Come with me, котенок.” She commanded, a strange sort of vulnerability in her words. Cassidy nodded and allowed herself to be pulled towards the pavement.

”Anytime, amante. Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> HEY I KNOW I POSTED THIS IN SNAPSHOT BUT I FELT LIKE IT DESERVED EXTENDING + ITS OWN FIC SO!!!!! HERE IT BE


End file.
